Trick or Treating we will go
by mosherocks4
Summary: Natsu's never been trick or treating, so Lucy decides to take him out. Fairy Tail Gang. Includes various hinted pairings. Happy Halloween!


**Hey Guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it's a day late and all, but I was trick or treating yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to finish up my it's done now! Yay! :D **

**Onto other matters...I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but school's been really stupid. And sadly I may not be very active (updating much) until like, January...D: I have two projects coming up and they count for a lot of my mark, so I have to do pretty well on them. Sorry. But for now, I hope you all enjoy this little story! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Trick or Treating We will go!<em>

_Halloween Special_

* * *

><p>The wind blew the colourful leaves off the ground as one excited mage skipped her way towards her favourite place in the world. The Fairy Tail guild hall.<p>

As she skipped down the stoned streets she smiled at the decorations that coated store windows and homes. Pumpkins, ghosts, witches, and black cats were all she saw. Her favourite holiday was coming, and she was beyond excited.

The blonde mage entered the guild hall, gaining even more excitement than she expected. The walls were decorated with glowing pumpkin lights and fake spider webs hung from the corners of the walls. Her smile had expanded and now stretched from one end of her face to the next.

"Lu-Chan!" A familiar voice shouted out to the blonde mage. At the sound of her name she turned to come face to face with her friend, Levi McGarden.

"Levi-Chan!" Lucy squealed happily. After a quick exchange of hugs the two headed to the bar table to be greeted by the face of fairy tail, Mirajane.

"Good morning you two." She greeted the two younger mages. Both girls giggled.

"Mira, are you excited for Halloween!" Lucy's voice boomed off the walls and caught the attention of all the members currently in the guild. A roar of cheers rang after a short moment of silence.

"Yes, I am. I'm assuming you two are also excited." The white haired girl chuckled at the expression the other two females wore.

"Hey, Lucy! What are you being for Halloween?" The blonde turned in her seat to see Gray standing in front of her. He wore only a pair of boxers.

"Well, I'll be wearing some type of clothing, unlike you..." She laughed, earning a smirk from the ice mage.

"Whatever. I'm going as a vampire." Gray's expression changed to a smug one. He was very proud of his choice in costume.

"That's nice. If you can keep the costume on anyways." Lucy continued with the not very funny stripping jokes. Gray didn't seem to mind the jokes, as he knew he had a problem with his clothing.

"Alright miss smarty pants. What are you going as?" Gray asked again. Lucy shook her head.

"Not telling. Sorry." And with that she turned back to face Mira, who had been smiling with Levi the whole time.

Gray laughed at her actions and walked back to his table, wondering where he had put his pants and shirt.

"What _are_ you being Lu-Chan?" Levi asked, inching closer to the blonde. Mira also leaned in closer.

"I already said I'm not telling." Lucy winked as she got up and walked away from the bar table.

-x-x-

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved from upstairs. He had been examining the board for a good job to take on, and sadly no luck had seemed to be coming.

"Natsu!" The blonde mage waved frantically at her friend. Natsu jumped over the ledge of the railing and landed feet first in front of Lucy. She jumped back as he landed, and gave out a little squeak of surprise.

"What was that!" She yelled as he straightened up. Natsu laughed and waved off his friend's anger.

"So what were you so excited about when you got here?" Natsu said, getting straight to his point. Lucy quickly changed from angry to excited. Her face lit up like one of the light up pumpkins that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's Halloween!" She exclaimed happily, earning yet again a roar of cheers from the members of fairy tail. Natsu stared at her blankly.

"Halloween? Why are you excited about that? It's just a day, isn't it?" Gasps were heard throughout the guild. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the oblivious dragon slayer. He however didn't notice their stares and looked at Lucy with confusion and questioning in his eyes.

"Natsu, have you ever celebrated Halloween?" The blonde asked. The fire mage thought about the question for a moment then answered with a shake of his head.

"Nope, never."

More gasps were heard, this time however Lucy shot them all a look that read she'd smack them if they did it again.

"Natsu, you've honestly never celebrated Halloween. You know, dressing up. Trick or treating?" The pink haired boy simply shook his head, answering each question with a _'no'_.

Lucy blinked at her friend. He had never experienced the fun of Halloween, and she could not believe it. Even though her father hated the idea of Halloween, she was still able to go with a maid or butler, door to door, collecting candy.

Lucy thought about it for a moment and came up with the best plan possible. She would take Natsu trick or treating!

"Natsu, I'm going to take you out this Halloween. We'll go trick or treating! Then you'll see how much fun it is, and you'll be just as happy as everyone else this time next year!" Lucy posed like a super hero. A grin was glued to her face. Natsu stared blankly at her. He thought over the idea and decided that it'd be fun.

"Alright! Come to my house tomorrow around three and we'll get you into a costume." And with that, the blonde mage skipped out of the guild hall and towards the stores, hoping to find just the right costume for Natsu.

-x-x- {Next Day}

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, posing in front of Loki, her lion spirit. The orange haired spirit looked the girl over and shook his head.

"That's not your colour. Try something different. Maybe the red one." Loki said, leaning back on his elbows.

Lucy and Loki were in Lucy's apartment getting ready for the big Halloween night. Both Loki and Lucy were going as pirates, and sadly, Lucy was having some troubles with her shirt colour. She had purchased four of the same costume, not knowing which one would look best on her.

"I don't know. The red one feels too loose." Lucy pouted, heading back to her closet to change again.

"Loose is fine for me. Easier to take of-Ah!"

Loki's sentence was cut short as a pile of clothing was shot at his head. His perverted thoughts were also cut short in the process.

"What was that for?" He glared at the closet door. Lucy laughed from behind it.

"That was for being a pig."

As the blonde finished her sentence a knock came from the door. Loki got up and answered the door. Natsu stood in the hall of the building. A weird expression played at his lips. This caused Loki to laugh.

"Hey Natsu. What's up?" Loki asked, closing the door after the fire mage entered the apartment.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice rang through the small apartment. Both boys looked up to see Lucy. She stood in her pirate outfit, and Loki was right. Red was her colour.

"Wow, you look..." Lucy sent her stellar spirit a glare of warning. He laughed and decided not to finish his sentence.

"Alright Luce, let's get this going." Natsu said. His words seemed emotionless, but both Loki and Lucy believed he was just scared of doing something different.

"Alright. I got you the perfect costume!" Lucy cheered in excitement as she left to head back into her closet. Moments later she returned with a bag, which she handed to her pink haired friend.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling a little scared at her _'perfect choice'_.

"Go in my room and try it on."

-x-x-

A few minutes later, Natsu walks out from Lucy's room and into the kitchen, where Loki and Lucy were sitting, waiting for their friend.

"So?" Lucy asked happily. Natsu looked from her to the costume.

The costume Natsu wore was one of a dragon. The scales were plastic, and they were a shiny red colour. The mouth, which was really the head piece, had pointed white teeth made from fabric. The suit covered Natsu's body perfectly.

"What do you think?" Lucy continued asking Natsu for his opinion. Loki sat speechless, looking at both his friends.

"I like it." Natsu said, blushing a little. Lucy cheered in delight.

"Yay! Alright, so I just have to finish my costume and then we can get going. We're going to meet up with Erza, Gray, Levi, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Jet and Droy. So I don't want to take too long."

Once the costumes were finished and looked to their perfection, the three left Lucy's apartment and headed to meet the rest of their trick or treating group.

"Natsu, are you excited?" Lucy asked, skipping next to the dragon slayer. Natsu avoided her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous too. What if I mess it up?"

Lucy only laughed at her friends' silliness.

"You can't mess up trick or treating. All you do is knock on someone's door and say 'Trick or treat'. Then they give you candy!" Natsu nodded and a bit of determination crawled its way into his expression.

-x-x-

The three arrived at the meeting point for their group in no time, and they all began discussing where they'd go and who'd go to which house.

"Hey, Gray. What are you suppose to be?" Natsu poked the ice mage. Gray glared down at him and then smirked.

"I'm a vampire. See the fangs and blood." Gray pointed to his mouth. Natsu squinted his eyes, as if it'd help him see the boy better.

"You can't be a vampire. You don't sparkle." This comment caused the group to stop and stare at the pink haired boy.

"S-Sparkle?" Gray asked, confused.

"Yeah. Lucy said that vampires sparkle in the light...And you don't sparkle. Meaning you aren't a real vampire..." The group laughed, aside from Natsu who didn't get what was funny and Gray who wanted to just punch the flame brain out.

"Alright you two. It's time to get going." Erza called, grinning at her friends. Erza was dressed up as a bunny. Not her re-equip running bunny, but one you'd find at a sorority party. The black tights and puffy bunny tail were all there.

The group set out. It consisted of Lucy and Loki in their pirate costumes, Natsu in his dragon suit, Gray as a non-sparkling vampire, Erza as her bunny, Wendy as a mouse, Jet and Droy as Thing one and two, Levi as a bumble bee, Mira as little red riding hood and Gajeel as a mummy.

"This is going to be so fun!" Lucy shouted loudly, waving her plastic cutlass in the air.

-x-x-

The group ventured down the streets of magnolia. Each door they went to they collected different types of candy. As they went, Lucy watched each of her friends carefully. Erza and Mira laughed and joked with Wendy, who looked happy and almost scared. Whatever those two were telling her about, Lucy didn't want to know. Levi seemed happy. She was talking to Gajeel most of the time, and he looked pretty happy too. A smile played on his lips every time Levi began talking. Jet and Droy sent glares at the mummified Gajeel, but since they were behind him, neither he nor Levi noticed. Loki laughed beside Gray, who was fighting with Natsu about most likely something foolish.

They all seemed to be enjoying themselves nonetheless, which made her extremely happy.

"Hey, Lu-Chan! Do you want to head back?" Levi asked. Everyone had stopped and were now looking at me. We'd been out for hours and most of the other kids were already gone home. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's all head back to my house!" A cheer rang through the group and we all began heading towards my house.

"Hey, Lucy..." Loki's voice whispered in my ear. I looked up at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"Yeah?" I said. He grinned.

"Look." He pointed by nodding his head up, meaning for me to look in front of us. I looked up to see a very happy Natsu. His cheeks were pink from the cold air, as were everyone else's. The smile on his lips was real. He was truly happy, and it made my body tingle with happiness. I was glad to have shared this experience with him, and I was glad I could also spend Halloween with all my friends.

"He's really happy..." I smiled. Loki chuckled.

"Yeah."

The mood felt so right. Everyone was still enjoying one another's company, even though the night was ending and the treats were gone from the homes.

"Lucy?" Loki says my name again. I turn to look at him when I suddenly don't feel the ground under my feet. A few moments later I realize I'm in Loki's arms.

"Ah! What the!" I shouted. My bag of candy dropped from my hand as I squirmed in Loki's grasp.

"I have stolen the princess!" Loki's voice rang through the street. Everyone turned to look at us. Laughter was all that could be heard. Lucy's shouting was easily drowned out by said laughter and her attempts at escaping also failed.

"Loki! Let me go!" She shouted over and over. Loki only chuckled in reply, and then began running off with her in his arms.

"LOKI!" Lucy's voice faded as the lion spirit ran further down the stoned street.

"This was the best Halloween I've ever had!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray smacked him across the head.

"This is the only Halloween you've had..." He said; his voice emotionless.

"Shut up non-sparkling vampire!" Natsu shouted in the ice mage's face.

"Stuffed dragon face!"

"Stripping Hobo!"

"Flame brain!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, stopping the two boys from bickering anymore.

"Y-yes, Erza." They said in unison.

Indeed, it was a very happy Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending...<strong>

**Haha, a few hinted couples, I hope you didn't mind them :) **

**I hope everyone had a safe & fun halloween!**

**NOTE: I wrote half of this Sunday Night at like 12:00am...So I'm sorry if the whole thing is kinda sucky XD haha. **

**Dedicated to Kaity, cuz I watched her sleep while I wrote this! XD (not kidding, I looked at her sometimes. I know I'm a creep :P)**

**- mosherocks4**


End file.
